modern Black Cauldron
by httyd-bh6-fangirl
Summary: this is a modern version of the black cauldron, hope I don't ruin the movie. I added two OC's, and gave Taran a bit more of a back story. Read at your own risk. rated T cues I know how I am.


**so I had an idea how about make a modern version of the black cauldron. Here are some changes I came up with. 1 Hen win is a dog. 2 Eilionwy is not a princess. 3 Dallben is Taran's great uncle. 4 I thought that maybe there could be a bigger reason why Taran wants to defeat the horned king, so I came up with one since I never read the books. Oh also am gonna add my own two OCs. You know basic stuff.**

for many years the town of Prydain has been in war with an evil immortal king, he was the horned king. Cues in the outskirt of the town is a dark castle. Where the horned king, and all his royal subjects live. They are the most barbaric you could find they live for war, and killing. They live to serve the horned king. They live to serve evil. That is why one of the most dangerous parts of the area is the outskirt of Prydain. Which only soldiers had gone too.

000

"Taran, can you tell me how to find the hypotenuse of the triangle" Taran Cear looked back at the teacher who was giving the lesson. He was day dreaming...again. The boy nervously look down at his text book "12?" he answered. The entire class gave expressions that indicated him that he was wrong. "Taran, your not even at the right page" the teacher said looking annoyed "we're at page 17, your on page 13". Then the teenage boy turned back to the page he was supposed to be in he looked at the equation. a=3, b=4. He looked at it nervously he forgot how to get the hypotenuse of a triangle He got out his calculator. He decided to just add them up, and see if he's correct "7?" the entire class broke into laughter, to them it was funny how confused he was at what he supposed to do. "Okay class that's enough, once again you were wrong the answer is 5. Taran, you gotta stop daydreaming, and start paying more attention to class you failed the last test. remember?" the teacher said.

In between classes he was about to get to his locker until a guy from his math class shoved him making him hit himself against the lockers. "Nice going, Cear" he said sarcastically. Taran got up and open his locker to get his history book. He was a freshman at Prydain High School (a/n: work with me here, work with me). He wasn't exactly popular, he didn't have any friends due to the reason that he day dreams a lot, and he was failing math. But he didn't really care about the other kids, he wanted to go to the outskirt of town, and kill the horned king. There have recently been a lot of raids made by the horned king's subjects. Taran wanted to find a way to help everyone, and put a stop to the horned king's terror, and be the hero he always wanted to be.

* * *

Two hours after school ended Taran was staring out the window with his earbuds on, he was daydreaming again about defeating the horned king. He smiled at the thought of that maybe everyone would think of him differently. "THE POT IS BOILING OVER TARAN" the boy heard his great uncle Dallben exclaim. He turned around to see that the pot was indeed boiling over, and he took of his earbuds. How long has he been daydreaming? "Oh uncle Dallben, I was just thinking, what if the war's over, and I never got old enough to fight" Taran said. To some people his dream was nuts, but to him, oh it was more than a dream. He was serious about wanting to defeat that horned king. His parents were killed in a raid by one of his subjects when he was only seven years old. He watched them get shot to death. Ever since then he wanted nothing more than to avenge them. "Well it's a good thing too, war isn't a game, my boy, people get hurt" the old man commented on his nephew's statement. Taran walked over to the stove he WAS going to turn it off "But, am not afraid-ouch" he said as he reached his hand in protest only to touch the boiling hot pot. "There you go, if the horned king ever returns, you'll have a lot more too worry about then a burned finger" Dallben said. The boy turned off the stove, and opened the pot with an oven mitt. Then he scooped a spoonful of... whatever weird food he cooked up this time, into a bowl. one off their cats (the rescue a lot of animals so) was about to eat the food but then they moved away since it didn't taste or smell good "no, that is not for you it's for Hen win" Dallben said. "Hen win, Hen win, It's always Hen win" Taran protested slamming the lid on the pot "And one day my boy, you will learn why, now no more dreaming you have chores to do" Dallben said handing the bowl to his elder nephew "yes uncle" he said "but, first can you go tell Darik that he left a mess in the living room yesterday when he was recording, and that he has to pick it up", "I will" Taran went upstairs to his twelve year old brother, Darik's room.

After entering the room he saw the younger boy editing he's newest footage. Darik was an aspiring film maker, he's dream is to film a block buster hit when he's older, but sadly all his movies are either A. Edited videos of him playing pranks on people. B, a three minute short some kind of silly version of his favorite movies (examples: Paint Wars, Bearassic Park, How To Train Your Living Stuffed Animal, The Pizza Hunger Games, and Big Pet Six). Or C, a part of his one actor, zombie apocalypse series, "Living room zombies". Taran tapped his younger brother's shoulder, to get his attention. Darik turned around to face his sibling "Uncle Dallben told my to tell you to clean up the mess you left in the living room" Taran said to the younger boy. "Tell him I'll be there in a bit" Darik answered, turning back to his computer. Taran wondered what crazy movie Darik has come up with this time. "So, what are you working on?" he asked, the tween looked at his older brother "oh just my latest movie, The Fault In Our Sock Puppets" Darik answered. Taran scoffed a bit he knew his brother had a crazy imagination, and always came up with all kinds of wildly hilarious things to film. "Well, as soon as you're done editing your movie, make sure you clean your mess like Uncle Dallben told you to" Taran said to Darik. "yeah, I will" Darik answered.

After talking to his brother Taran went outside to the yard to feed their french bulldog Hen Win. "I don't think uncle Dallben understands, I'm fifteen, I'm old enough to be a cadet, I should be training to fight against the horned king's army" Taran said then he set down Hen Win's food and kicked it into her dog house "sitting around, while waiting hand and foot, on a bunch of spoiled- HEY!" right before he was able to finish Hen Win threw the plate back at him. Then Taran realized why she had done that "alright Hen, I didn't mean that" Taran said chuckling, Then the small dog came out of her dog house she looked down at her food she sniffed it, then looked up at the teenager. "You better eat it, uncle Dallben made it specially for you" Taran said as he saw the dog's reaction to the food. Then she took a bite out of the food, it tasted as bad as it smelled. "Is this going to be my life, sitting around while pampering a bunch of animals, am a warrior, not an animal boy, uncle Dallben thinks I'd be afraid, but I wouldn't, I just need, a, a chance, and I could be a great soldier" the boy saw a really big stick, and picked it up pretending it's a machine gun (a/n: PLEASE, WORK WITH ME, WORK WITH ME) "look at me Hen, I can do it" Taran said "Oh so that's how it's going to be" He said to the cats looking at him, as if they were enemies. "Run, you cowards" he said, and the cat ran away. Then a goat walked in wondering what all the fuss was about. Then Taran jumps up to his "well, well, if it isn't his majesty the horned king, so we meet at last" the he used the stick to shake the goat from it's horns, "see Hen, everyone shakes in fear from the awsome-" before he could finish his sentence he was butted by the goat, along with Hen they went flying until they landed on the mud. Taran fake coughed as if he were dying "Oh no, am down, tell my uncle, and brother that I love them" then he fell down, and closed his eyes pretending to be dead. Then Hen Win got close thinking the boy was really dead, she sniffed him. Then Taran smiled and opened one eye, the at the corner of his eye he saw uncle Dallben looking down at him, "hm, not a very fitting grave for a hero" he said giving the boy a look. "uncle Dallben, I-uh, we were, Hen Win got a little dirty" he said nervously as he brushed the mud of the dog. "I see" uncle Dallben said, "uncle Dallben will I ever do something other than care for animals?" Taran said wiping mud of his face, "But Hen Win is special" Dallben said scratching Hen Win in the tummy. "Now, please give her a nice bath" Dallben said then he walked away. Then Taran picked up the dog and put her in the dog tub. "Well Hen it looks like I still won't be fighting until am as old as uncle Dallben" he said.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope I didn't ruin the movie, am NOT changing anything, or writing more this took me ages, and it's the longest chapter I've ever written in this site, Please stick around the next chapter will be better. I hope =( . So see you all peeps next chapter.**


End file.
